Bad Shifu
by Animegirl218
Summary: Master Shifu wakes up one morning under odd circumstances. First off, he decides to sleep late and not care and second, everyone of his students act frightened around him (more so than usual) *Based off of the KFP:LoA episode, "Bad Po"* *Human AU*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Ninten here with another fanfic that I'm probably not going to finish! /shot_**

**_Anyway, this one's based off of the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness episode, "Bad Po". While watching the episode, I thought to myself, "What if it were shifu who was split into a yin and a yang persona instead of Po..._**

**_and thus this was crapply written *shrugs* I'm just posting this here and if you guys like it, feel free to R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own KFP_**

**_/_**

It was just another warm, breezy evening in the Valley of Peace. Everything was pretty much as calm as the mist that stretched across the moor. Well, almost everything.

A shadow crept up the stone stairway that lead up to the Great Jade Palace on all fours. A painfully long but effective method for sneaking past the radius of the Red Panda's hearing. Once the intruder slipped into the room of artifacts, he slowly opened a door revealing the idem that he sought. Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. The feline's eyes narrowed as he crept into the Red Panda's washroom (which was located adjacent to his bedroom) silently and swapped the heavy, old mirror with the even older one and dashed out the halls and away from the palace at lighting speed.

* * *

Shifu's ear twitched at the noise. The martial arts master cracked a azure eye open and frowned. He would never admit it, but one of his favorite things to do was enjoy the little amount of time that he spent every night in bed resting. It was the one part of his day (or night) that he could actually get away from everyone and relax. Back to the present, not a sound but Po's snoring across the temple could be heard. Shifu's hearing was enhanced not only due to years of training but genetics as well. This was one of his strengths among numerous other things.

Deciding that the threat was no more than a mere draft or the sound of one of his students trying to not be discovered having another mid-night snack, Shifu stretched, threw the blanket over, and made his way to the washroom. He splashed the ice-cold water from the clear glass water basin onto his face and then dried it off with a washcloth. He gazed up at the darken mirror. It had begun to glow red. Before the Red panda could jump away, a bright, red and white light blinded him. His eyes were wide and he was left standing stunned. He finally shook himself out of he stupor and blinked. A calming sense of relaxation flowed throughout Shifu and made him feel like a completely new person. It was as though all of his doubts and fears had been sucked out of his mindset and all he wanted to do was sleep half of the day away. Something in the back of his mind was telling him, _'You NEVER think like this! You must get a hold of yourself!' _but he decided to ignore the nagging feeling and stumble back to this invitingly warm cozy bed. His thin fingers pulled the blanket over his shoulder and his head nestled into the pillow "I think that I will let them sleep in for one day..."

* * *

The rays of daylight streamed from the round window that loomed on the upper half of the Master of the Jade Palace's room. Shifu stirred, yawned, and stretched. With a smile, he threw the covers off once again and made his way across the wooden boards to his dresser. He pulled out his usual dark orange and brown robe and began to change and wash up after. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by what seemed to be a speed-eating contest. While the Dragon Warrior who on the other hand, was oddly sitting and watching the others inhale their lunches. Poor guy looked miserable.

"Good morning my students. You all seem to be extra hungry. Did you all forget to eat for four days straight?" Shifu chucked. The five stopped and stared at him before rushing over and bowing. Tigeress spoke up with a serious-no-nonsense tone "Master Shifu! We shall return to training at your command." Po's green eyes gleamed with guilt. "Just please allow me to have one dumpling! Please master! I didn't mean to break the staff, I swear!" Shifu blinked in confusion. He hadn't told them to wake up so early or train so hard so early! That is unless he was doing it in his sleep and didn't even realize. "No, I want you all to sit back down and stop eating so fast." Their eyes trailed his path as he walked past them towards the stove. The old red panda stopped at Po's side and looked up. "Except for _you_. Come with me." Po gulped as he followed his teacher to the kitchen counter and watched him pull out a knife. Shifu pulled out a stool, hopped on, glanced over his shoulder, and handed the knife to Po. "Where's the dumplings and vegetables? I thought that you were going to fetch them from the storage cabinet so we could make a stew. I have absolutely no idea clue about you but I'm starved!"

His pupil only stood there with his mouth gaping open. Shifu looked back after placing the stew pot on top of the stove. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Po begun to search for a pot, leddel and the ingredients half-consciencely. The old master chopped up the vegetables, started a flame in a "Um..Shifu, I don't mean to be rude or anything but what the heck is going on?! First, you have us get up in the middle of the night to go on a run halfway to Gongmen city and back before the sunrise. Then you have us spar with each other, which isn't so bad and then you. You_ 'barely showing mercy by not breaking any of our weak, limbs.' _Which was a bit harsh might I add...Even for you! Wait a second...YOU'RE COOKING? FOR ME?!"

"Yes. Yes I am since the others are already ea- po?" Shifu's eyes widened as he watched the panda sway to his left and passing out. He dropped the spoon into the pot, jumped down and swung the chair under the near-unconscious student. A closer look revealed a purple bruise on his side and arm and a small trial of blood running down the back of his head and heel.

"Po! You're injured. This needs to be tended to right away. Tigress!"

The young adult bounded in at the sound of her name. "Yes Master Shifu?"

"I need you to watch him as I retrieve the bandages. Get a basin of water in the meantime as well."

She bowed and looked through the cabinets for a bowl. Shifu ran out out of the room at a surpringly fast pace.

"Hey Master Shifu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be with all of you in a moment."

The 5 watched their mentor shuffle back into the kitchen with the bandages and a towel.

Shifu started to wipe and wash the blood off of Po with the towel. Then turned to Tigress and asked, "Since he is unconscious, I can't ask him how he got these wounds. You wouldn't happen to know, would you Master Tigress? I will not be upset with you or him."

She was hesitant to answer. However, she eventually did. "It was because of you, sir."

Shifu froze. How could that be? Sure, he made the Dragon warrior train hard but not to this extreme._ 'Everyone was acting a bit odd today. They all seem to be somewhat... what's the word? Afraid.'_ Tigress was defiantly no liar though...

"How can that be?"

"Forgive me for saying this master, but I believe that you went a little too far with the intensity of his training this morning..."


	2. Chapter 2

Everthing was still, I couldn't hear a thing for I don't know how long! Could've been minutes or hours or even days! That is, until I heard a voice mutter in the backround. Every part of my body ached. I really hope Shifu doesn't make me do anything else today. I groaned as my senses come back to me. "How'd I get into my bed? And why is everyone staring at me? Okay I'm so confused. What happened?"

Just then, I felt two hands squeeze my own. I looked over to see who it was. "Oh. Hi Shifu." WAIT. WHY IS HE HOLDING MY HAND OH NO HE'S SO GONNA KILL ME FOR OVERSLEEPING AGAIN! "SHIFU?! AHHH!" My hand ripped from his grasp and I jumped out of my bed and into Tigress's arms. Her amber eyes widened in confusion. Well, that was embarrassing and I feel as sore as ever!

She lowered me back onto the matress and my master looked somewhat hurt. Okay, this is just too weird "Forgive me for startling you. Was I hurting you in any way?"

"Uh...not real...wait." I squeezed my eyes shut. My head's pounding! Urgh...I wish that I was still out cold, at least then I wouldn't feel it. "What's up with you? Why are you being so nice and gentle and caring all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden?"

"Okay." I sighed. "Should I be concered or scared that you can remember this morning?" Shifu just stared at me in guanine confusion. It was almost as if he was not himself. I heard my name being called from the other side of my room so I looked over to Tigress. "I think that Shifu was split in two. With the mirror of Yin and Yang."

"Split in two?"

"Yes. Anyone who looks into the mirror will be split into two different bodies. They will both still be identical to the whole person. It's just that one harbors the yin side of the person and the other the yang." I don't get it and I guess that crane noticed that so he chimed in. "That means that one of the halves will be good and the other one will be the dominate side. The Shifu that has been standing here and hasn't left your side for ten hours straight is the good Shifu." he motioned to him, who gave a simple smile. "I am relieved that you are alright. I was worried sick and had to be here if you regain conscience."

"You...sat here for ten hours?"

"And took care of those wounds." He reached down to get something. Then, I felt a hand carefully slip behind my shoulders and lift me up into a sitting position. Urgh, I hate this medicine! "Here, drink this. It's a muscle relaxer, it will ease the soreness."

"But-" he poured it down a bit too quickly for comfort. I almost choked! "Thanks."

"I know that you need to rest, but could you tell me what my other half did to you?"

* * *

_ The silence of the early morning was disturbed as a loud voice pierced the air._

_"GET UP!"_

_Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Tigress bolted up out of their beds and reported at the edge of the door as they did everyday. "Good morning Master Shifu." The master only sneered. "Po!"_

_The dragon warrior clumsily got out of bed and to the door, copying the others. "Good Morning Master...hold on a minute..is it still nighttime?" Shifu's eyes narrowed into slits. One of his ears flicked in annoyance. "That is unimportant right now, you complacent child! You do as your master commands and will address him in the utmost respect. Got it?"_

_"Y-yes Master Shifu!"_

_"I want all of you slackers in the training hall, NOW!"_

* * *

_"Master Tigress!"_

_Tigress got into front position (that's when you stand up with your back straight as a board and one hand curling over the other, which is balled in a fist.) and winced as a cane connected with the top of her head._

_"That was pathetic to say the least!" Shifu growled. "I taught you to actually put effort into your counters."_

_"Viper! You must put more furiousity in your punches! Crane, you're awfully slow today. Monkey, you need to stop playing around and go for the finishing strike. Mantis? Sloppy. Very sloppy! Po! Focus for once when spoken too!"_

_Each one bowed as they were scolded by their teacher and each received an unnecessary bruise from being hit with the cane. The five exchanged glances, wondering what had grand-master in such an extra bad mood._

_"Perhaps a punishment is in order." Shifu said as he pulled on his beard. He turned to Monkey Crane and Viper with an unsettling smirk. "Are you familiar the location of the trading port?" The black haired ribbon dancer tried to remain neutral "The.. one on the other side of the mountain?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you need us to go and pick something up for you or bring something there or-"_

_"No. All I ask is that you three to run there and back before sunrise. Should you fail to complete this task, you will be sent to do this every morning for the next two years and there will be no more breaks for anything during training. Understand?" There is nothing to deliver or send, and there is no reason why you should be standing around here any longer. Go."_

_Bewildered eyes exchanged glances before sprinting off. It was clear that the graying haired master was not going to let this one off easily and was in not mood for negotiation All of his students would obey without question (or try to) but something was off. No matter how frustrated or stressed the man got, he would never take it out on his students in such a way._

_"And for YOU weaklings-" Shifu said. "I want you to run to the dragon warrior's homevillage. in the same amount of time and make it back before the other three. Same standards apply. Now get going!"_

_Po raised a finger and ventured to open his mouth, about to ask a question before Shifu pinched the Dragon Warrior's lips shut and yanked them down so that he was at eye level with him. "Yes. It IS half way to gongmen city. I DO NOT CARE YOU WILL DO ARE I COMMAND!"_

_Po brushed his lips with his palm once Shifu released him. He looked down and flinched. 'Blood? Oh man! He's not kidding!' Mantis was almost at the gates. "Com'on Po! Stop standing around, let's go!" Po turned around and did a double take on his master, who bore a pretty smug smirk before joining his peers._

_"Crane! Monkey! Viper! Slow DOWN!"_

_"Huh?" They chimed in unison, slowing almost to a stop._

_"Nononono!"_

_"Don't stop! just slow down!"_

_"But the sun is almost in the sky! We have 30 seconds to make it up 500 stairs!"_

_"We have to pass you guys and get there first, or he'll give us your punishments!"_

_"Don't...worry...!" Po gasped. He felt like he was going to faint of fatigue any moment. "You guys won't get punished. He- HE just wanted it in this order for some crazy reason..."_

_"Okay but make it quick! We don't have much time!"_

_The darkness of the early morning had begun to fade away into a light purple to a pinkish light threatening to peer it's self above the horizon The six Kung Fu masters busted through the door, panting and legs wobbling. Po came in first, tripping and tumbling on his way in, landing at Shifu's feet. Lungs burning, muscles aching, and cramping. The poor guy could barely make it up the 1000 stairs that lead up to the jade palace and now, he ran 20 miles, climbed a mountain and swam for a good hour. Even though the others had a significant larger amount of stamina, they there a bit worn out as well._

_"You made it." Shifu said in a satisfied tone. He bent down to the black and white haired dragon warrior. "Good." He cooed, resting a hand on his head gently. That gentleness was gone in two seconds and what he did next managed to horrify Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and even Tigress. Po was yanked hard off of the ground by his scalp by a rough grip."GET ON YOUR FEET." Po was fighting to hold on to his conscientiousness he felt paralyzed Every breath made him want to throw up but Shifu didn't seem to care. "You all go and make breakfast, eat a quickly as possible. You have until the sun reaches there!" He pointed a finger at an angle in the sky, indicating about thirty minutes. Usually they were granted an hour or so, a lenient pace to enjoy it. "You on the other hand will spar with me and not get a single bit of food is you lose."_

_Po didn't stand a chance. Shifu came at him with little mercy. The boa staff connected with it's target several times and in several places. A nick in the wood caused a cut that would draw blood on top of his head later on and a bruise on his side and arm. Po fell back on his rump, groaning in pain. A rush of wind brushed past his face as the staff came to a halt a couple of centimeters from his face. "You have lost this round. You may go and join the others but DO NOT EAT."_

* * *

"And that's what..." I could feel a small and sort of sharp thing pop on the top of my tongue followed by a coppery taste. I spat to see a white speck on the side of my bed."Aw MAN! That was my wisdom tooth!"

Just then my stomach growled so loud, that you could probably hear it from down the hall. "Man, am I hungry!" I just remembered that I've missed breakfast, lunch and dinner! I can't get up though...

"That's right, you haven't eaten anything and your body is healing. You need a source of energy in order to recover from this...unfortunate mishap..." Shifu turned to the others and asked them to stay in the room as he left to go and fetch me some leftovers. Good Shifu is pretty kind, yet sensitive. It's just odd seeing him act like this...


End file.
